The present invention is related to binary data sequence-generators and more particularly to biased-bit binary data sequence-generators.
A biased-bit binary generator is a device which generates a continuous flow of binary data, wherein the data is characterized by the probability that any particular bit selected at random will be a binary 1 is equal to a specified desired value.
Biased-bit data generators are useful in a variety of applications, and are particularly useful in testing decision-making devices. In general, biased-bit binary generators permit Monte Carlo type statistical tests to be made of various types of decision devices. For example, a typical application of these devices is in testing the performance of Identification-Friend-or-Foe (IFF) decision devices (which locate and identify targets on the basis of replies to interrogations).
Previously, the general means of testing IFF decision devices has been by actual "flight tests" or by recording flight test data on video tape, and then using the tapes for laboratory testing of the IFF devices. These procedures are costly and time consuming. Computer analysis can sometimes be used to predict how well an IFF or other decision device should perform, but often these analyses are rather unconvincing.